In recent years, radio frequency spectrum has become available for use by the general public that was typically reserved for exclusive use by government entities or large entities. Typically, when radio frequency spectrum is made available, the Government licenses segments or bands of spectrum in various areas of a country for particular users. This method of purchasing licenses to radio frequency is similar to purchasing specific seats at baseball game, the tickets of the seats behind home plate are specifically sold by the row and seat number. In the past, spectrum was offered to enterprises in sets of specific frequencies in the available spectrum, such as, for example, 20 MHz, −22 MHz, 22.001 MHz-24 MHz, and so on.
However, a present proposal would authorize a single channel (or set of channels) within an available range of frequency bands in a shared radio frequency spectrum model. In this shared radio frequency spectrum model, a single smaller channel (or set of channels) could be at any frequency within the recently made available larger frequency band. In other words, a license can be purchased for a 10 kHz channel in the frequency range of 20 MHz-22 MHz. Under the license, any device would be allowed to operate within the 20-22 MHz range, but only on an assigned 10 kHz channel within the range. This new licensing proposal is like a general seating arrangement in a baseball stadium, where an outfield general seating ticket is purchased and the ticket holder is seated anywhere the usher directs so long as it is in the outfield bleachers section of the baseball stadium, as opposed to a previously designated specific seat. In other words, the user does not choose a specific seat in a general seating arrangement.
A need exists, however, for a technique to protect the licensee's use of the band of frequency channels from interference or other adverse effects caused by others' unauthorized use of the various channels and to keep the authorized users on their assigned channels. The inventor has identified the need for an authorized shared access system that implements a secure method for reporting the access point identification (secure ID), for reporting a GPS derived location (secure location reporting), and for receiving a secure tuning control word (an encrypted synthesizer tuning command) to securely select a channel at the GAA AP or GAA EUD device.